


Le fond et la surface

by malurette



Series: Des gens en arrière plan [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alchemy, Drabble Collection, Gen, Land of Sand, Xenotime - Freeform, mining
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics pour Xenotime ;1ère vignette : Mugwar, Dernière chance.2ème : Versio, Ce qui vaut la peine.3ème : Elisa, Espoir.





	1. Mugwar - Dernière chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'autre famille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977330) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un gros risque en s'obstinant ici plutôt que recommencer ailleurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une dernière chance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Mugwar  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 11-12  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Mugwar, ruiné, était prêt à tout pour retrouver richesse et gloire. Tout, sauf à recommencer de zéro ailleurs.  
Le filon de sa terre ancestrale était épuisé, mais en creusant encore, il découvrit... une autre matière. 

La recherche de la Pierre philosophale était un but noble, en soi. Une légère faille dans les lois interdisant la transmutation de l’or... Il suffit d’un petit défaut pour casser toute une veine ; il en savait quelque chose.  
Il lui fallait juste trouver un alchimiste doué et ambitieux, et débloquer le peu de crédit qu’il lui restait pour un Investissement de la dernière chance.


	2. Versio - Le fond et la surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travailler encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le fond et la surface  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Versio  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 11-12  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Versio n'a jamais aimé les mines. La terre donne ce qu'elle a, et quand il n'y aura plus rien ?  
Il préfère cultiver la surface, là où ses dons se renouvellent, ne prendre que ce dont ils ont besoin et restituer ce qu'il peut.   
En fait il déteste les mines pour avoir également érodé le sol et rendu l'agriculture difficile après avoir épuisé le sous-sol. Il ne peut même pas dire bon débarras, mais plutôt que se plaindre, il travaille à renouveler ce qu'il pourra.   
Il n'y a pas de magie ici, ça demandera du temps, des efforts, de la patience...


	3. Elisa - Espoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une chance pour que la vie continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Espoir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Elisa, Versio  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 11-12  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elisa n'a jamais connu le temps de l'or ; elle est née plusieurs années après la fermeture des mines... alors que l'épidémie s'ajoutait à la misère grandissante. Après avoir perdu sa principale source de richesse, Xenotime perdait ses enfants nouveau-nés et son avenir.   
La chance et le hasard firent qu'elle fut la première miraculée à guérir, et que la maladie recula peu après. Elle en porte toujours les séquelles, cependant.   
Mais Versio veille sur elle et lui a offert des trésors autrement plus importants que l'or : le courage de voir la réalité en face et l'affronter, et d'espérer malgré tout.


End file.
